


隔离感（一）

by wk_mapledust



Series: 隔离感 [2]
Category: SNH48, SNH48 GROUP RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wk_mapledust/pseuds/wk_mapledust
Relationships: kaju, 卡鞠, 李艺彤/鞠婧祎, 青彤
Series: 隔离感 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608616
Kudos: 2





	隔离感（一）

从2018年开头，李艺彤的处境就不是那么好，虽然这在一定程度上是她自己造成的。

在直播中公然骂粉丝，不管对哪个偶像来说，这都是致命性的黑料吧，尽管也只有多少了解内情的人知道，关于她的团体SNH48里偶像与粉丝之间的特殊关系，以及她怼的黑粉，其实是在人格侮辱她。

风波渐渐过去之后，她成了众矢之的。其实也有朋友跟她说想要公开站出来支持她，但是被她制止了。

鞠婧祎大概是在这样的情形下久违地回到团里参加公演的，那是李艺彤还在N队的最后一场公演。难得一起表演的16人曲，在灯光还未亮起的黑暗之中，李艺彤靠近鞠婧祎耳语了几句。

一切都在向着最普通的方向发展。

公演结束之后，当然不会有人在意李艺彤，所有能表现成员私下关系的合照里自然也不会有李艺彤出现。这时候谁沾上李艺彤，谁就会被骂。这甚至成了整个SNH48饭圈的共识。

李艺彤很快进了组，不管是H队还是N队，好像都跟她没什么关系。

很快，在马上到来的2018年总选，李艺彤的粉丝打了个漂亮的翻身仗。1400万的人民币投入，40万票超记录，都无声地述说着她的粉丝对她的肯定。如她所说，红色的光最终点亮了黑暗，并且冲了出去。一个月后，TOP16成员从上海出发前往克罗地亚拍摄新一年的总选汇报单曲MV。

然而，鞠婧祎也在。

这段时间SNH48公司被鞠婧祎粉丝刚运营的操作弄得头疼，于是妥协，让她跟着TOP16一起去克罗地亚玩，顺便拍些有的没的的物料。粉丝要求的优质资源自然是没法立刻拿出，只能过段时间再看情况。

但这下情况就有些微妙了。谁不知道李艺彤在第四届总选上的狂妄发言，这时候又把鞠婧祎安排回来，就像是公司想要提醒李艺彤，不要以为拿了第一就真的前途一片美好了，又像是用鞠婧祎抢李艺彤这位新晋冠军的风头。就连去机场，也是鞠婧祎坐着房车，带着另一位TOP成员王雪莲到的。而冠军李艺彤，只能和其他成员一样，坐公司大巴抵达机场。

粉丝早就举着“长枪短炮”蓄势待发。鞠婧祎轻装上阵走进机场后，至少一半多粉丝跟着追了过去，王雪莲在心里无声叹息，只能徒然安慰自己。

李艺彤和相熟的马晓叶同行，一起排在了最边上的VIP通道，鞠婧祎她们正好在她隔壁。因为知道粉丝全程跟拍，几个人也没怎么说话，马晓叶随性地靠着栏杆，和对面的成员王雪莲、林月简单地说了几句。

很快办完托运手续，李艺彤跟马晓叶一起去无印良品买零食，她提着一个抱枕，又带了一件长风衣。马晓叶莫名地看着她，风衣叠起来可以当枕头，可又另外带一个枕头？但她没问出口，这么长时间以来，她也知道自己和李艺彤早就不复当年，何况她已经做出了选择，这时候再来摇摆不定，太令人恶心了。

而对于大家都关注的焦点鞠婧祎、李艺彤来说，两个人也维持了一直以来的微妙距离。所有人都觉得她们曾经的好友关系早就断绝了。

哪怕没有断绝，公司也不会让她们展现出来的。

鞠婧祎在这次旅行中，再次充分认识到这一点。

回来时也几乎是同样的景象，大家在机场各自美丽，鞠婧祎拉着王雪莲、林月和郑鄂一起坐车，李艺彤还是跟之前一样，坐的公司大巴。

“你回来啦，”陆莉莎本来坐在床头看动画，立刻跳了起来，走下床迎接她，“带了啥礼物呀？”

“嗨，克罗地亚根本没什么好买的，我挑了些我觉得还挺漂亮的物件——不说这个，一会儿一起去吃火锅呀，鞠总请客。”

“噢哟，咋突然请客？”

“她就是想吃火锅了顺便拉几个人。我们在克罗地亚被虐惨了，那儿的东西、真的，一言难尽！一言难尽！一言难尽！我一定要重复重点说三遍！我们快去海底捞换换口味！你换身衣服啊，她的车应该快到楼下了，我们等她回来换身衣服就走。”

“这不还有段时间呢你急什么。你为什么不坐她的车回来？”

“你快点啊，我下边还有点东西没搬。”

声音伴着匆忙的脚步声渐渐远去，陆莉莎虽然觉得莫名其妙，不过既然鞠总要请客吃火锅，蹭顿饭也是好的。

李艺彤很快推着箱子回来了，但是没忙着收拾，先去换了身简单的衣服，又风风火火地出门了。

陆莉莎已经有些习惯了她这风风火火的样子，也懒得问她要去哪儿，反正该回来的时候她会发消息的，如果不发消息就意味着没什么事儿。

王雪莲在微信群里问有没有人要一起出去吃饭，郑鄂立刻回应了。郑鄂真是个傻小子。不过这么看，原来小鞠没有邀请大家啊，看来只有我们几个一起吃饭了。

没等多久，李艺彤披着头发带着棒球帽出现了，招呼她一起去吃饭。陆莉莎立刻发现，李艺彤脸上的妆柔和了好多，本来随便扎起的头发放下来也理顺了，头发后甚至扎了个小马尾。陆莉莎愤恨地摸了摸自己的额头，发际线真是令人担忧。

专门开了个包间，除了她们三个，还有个林月。没想到现在关系不如当年，小鞠出来吃饭还是会叫上曾经的CP好友啊。刚这么想着，鞠婧祎就坐到了李艺彤旁边。

“小鞠你可以坐这边嘛，我们四个人一人一边又不挤。”

“没关系，那边用来放包吧。”

鞠婧祎很快就钻研起了菜单。李艺彤呷了两口茶，跟鞠婧祎凑到了一起。

陆莉莎打开手机，看了看最新的消息，又时不时抬头看看林月。她倒是老神在在见怪不怪的样子。陆莉莎看了看手机上关于鞠婧祎李艺彤不合的通稿，又抬头看看面前凑到一起的两人，越发觉得好笑。

私下聚会放松了很多，鞠婧祎有些肆无忌惮。陆莉莎偶然抬头的时候，鞠婧祎正巧把牛肉夹进了李艺彤碗里。

又出现了。偶尔陆莉莎会有这种莫名的感觉，仿佛鞠婧祎和李艺彤的关系特别好，但是实际上，至少理论上，应该是不如自己和李艺彤的关系吧。这像是有点什么，但是说出去反而会让人好笑的事情，甚至连成为新闻，或者说，披露成员私下不为人知的一面的厕所消息的资格都没有。

李艺彤的头发被油沾到了，鞠婧祎抽了纸帮她擦，嘴里振振有词地念叨她，刚才就应该接受服务员的建议把头发扎起来，你看看这不就沾上了。还好是头发，要是衣服弄上了，洗也不好洗。李艺彤咕咕哝哝地说什么要是弄上了我就直接扔了，又被鞠婧祎打了下手背，你看看你一点都不节俭，忘了上次那件衣服不就是这么挂掉的吗。

林月同情地看了看李艺彤，想要说什么最终没说，服务员进来送上皮筋。林月凑到了陆莉莎这边，小声说：“小鞠就这样，喜欢一直唠叨身边关系好的人。李艺彤真惨。”

“是我的话我可受不了。”

“我也是。要加点菜吗，我看吃得差不多了。”

服务员正好在旁边推荐，于是又点了两个菜。陆莉莎心想，林月还真是不客气，既然如此她也没必要客气嘛，反正是鞠总请客。

一顿饭吃得惬意，陆莉莎把之前的微妙感完全抛到了脑后。

回到中心，陆莉莎休息了一小会儿就去了陆霜和马晓叶的房间串门。她们俩回来有一会儿了，不过算上吃饭的时间，这时候她们正好在整理纪念品一类。最主要的是，撸秋葵才是陆莉莎的重点！吃完海底捞，看看电视撸秋葵，多么美好的人生。

秋葵是同住的马晓叶和陆霜一起养的一只折耳猫，可以说是当儿子在养了，如今长得油光水滑的。

李艺彤洗完澡出来就发现莉莎姐不见了，大概猜到她去了哪儿。收拾好装衣服的行李箱，她也出门走到了走廊转角晾衣服的地方，在附近敲了敲门，推开，关门落锁。

“你每次都这么大大方方地过来，不怕被看到说什么吗？”

“说什么？我到你这儿串门？公司不会让他们说的。”

鞠婧祎拉过李艺彤的手，让她坐到床上，又分开腿跨坐到她膝盖上。

“我想你了。”在亲吻前李艺彤听到鞠婧祎这么说，唇边绽开笑意，又立刻被柔软地爱抚。

李艺彤的腿很长，坐在李艺彤腿上的鞠婧祎甚至比李艺彤还高了一小截。鞠婧祎捧着李艺彤的脸，含着她的下唇，又被李艺彤反客为主，舌尖被缠住，唇瓣加剧摩擦，发出窸窸窣窣的声响。

鞠婧祎的手钻进李艺彤半湿的头发里，按着她温暖的头皮拉向自己这边。

稍微分开换气，唇瓣又再度粘上。

“这次的总选单，可能不会很好。”

“嗯？”李艺彤躺在鞠婧祎膝盖上，被她抚着头发。

“今天我下飞机的时候看到了林总，他冲我莫名其妙地笑了下，我有种不太好的预感。”

“该拍的我们都拍了，还能糟糕到哪里去呢。”

“这次林总随行，本身就不太一般，谁知道接下来会有怎样的操作呢，你最好做好准备。”

“见得多了，渐渐也就不为所动了。现在还能怎么我呢，再安排些人重现去年的全网黑吗，倒不如想想怎么把他们的那谁推出去吧。”

“你还真是，已经不愿说起那个名字了呀。”

“哈，I don’t know her.”

看到李艺彤明显的态度，鞠婧祎很开心。

“说起来这次还得谢谢鞠总照顾我，我知道你房车来回带她们都是为了我这边更容易一点。”李艺彤坐了起来，认真地看着鞠婧祎。

“你怎么就知道，我不是为了我自己呢？”

“那好吧……就这样，算了吧。不是，我被洗脑了，忽略一下。就算鞠姐是为了自己，但还是有很大部分是为了照顾我，感谢鞠姐！”

鞠婧祎突然靠近，盯着李艺彤的眼睛认真地说：“其实她那些悄咪咪给你们俩CP发糖的动作，我也非常讨厌。”

比起鞠婧祎说的话，李艺彤首先感觉到的是她温暖的鼻息扑打在自己脸上的柔软感觉。“为什么，你会这么讨厌呢？”一句话说得断断续续，李艺彤盯着鞠婧祎的眼睛，努力控制自己不要去看她眼角的痣，不要去看她的鼻尖和嘴唇，不然心猿意马怕是收不回来了。

“李发卡请你有点自觉，你是我的。明白吗？”

“轻点声轻点声，会被听到的！”李艺彤拉住鞠婧祎的手，在她掌心里蹭了蹭，乖乖地主动凑上去亲吻她。


End file.
